Un cadeau fort érotique
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Dean Winchester aujourd'hui, et Castiel ne sait quoi lui offrir, jusqu'au moment où une idée lumineuse lui vient! Mais oui, tout le monde aime ça! Dean va-t-il aimer SON cadeau ? Rien que du Destiel pour vous!


**Hello there! Avant d'aller me coucher, je vous soumets une petite fic Destiel sans aucune prétention, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira! Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture^^**

* * *

Dean Winchester, dont c'était l'anniversaire aujourd'hui même, s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, une bière la main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Il zappa sur toutes les chaines de télé qu'il put, essayant de trouver un programme assez intéressant, mais dieu du ciel, il n'y avait rien de divertissant ! Et Sam n'était pas là, étant parti acheter d'autres provisions au supermarché du coin, c'est-à-dire à une heure de ce trou perdu. Quant à Castiel, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis midi, l'ange devait mijoter quelque chose...

Soupirant de lassitude, Dean attrapa l'ordinateur portable de son frère. S'il n'y avait rien à la télé, il y avait bien des choses sur ce nouvel ordinateur tout neuf ! L'homme n'alla pas voir dans les vidéos de son frère, sachant qu'il allait trouver des films à l'eau de rose ou des films à la Titanic. Il comprenait pourquoi Balthazar détestait ces films, d'ailleurs. Beurk, une abomination ! Au lieu de chercher dans les documents de son cadet, Dean alla vite sur Internet, et tapa quelques mots, puis cliqua sur un lien, mit son casque, et regarda avec envie les vidéos qui passaient sous ces yeux.

Il ne vit pas Castiel arriver dans un bruit caractéristique d'ange, les bruissements de ses ailes. L'ange en question avait eu du mal à trouver un cadeau pour son ami, ne comprenant pas la définition de ce mot, mais il avait enfin une idée en tête ! Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'approcha de Dean, voulant voir ce que faisait l'humain. Ses yeux innocents tombèrent sur l'écran que tenait Dean. Un...ordinateur portable ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Pourquoi utiliser des mots composés aussi longs ?!

-Dean ? demanda Castiel.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Peut être que son protégé était plongé dans le sommeil ? Sans doute pas à en juger par ses gémissements lascifs. Castiel se mordit doucement la lèvre, incertain. Devait-il manifester sa présence ou attendre pour donner son cadeau à Dean ? Heureusement pour lui, la vidéo, où on voyait une jeune femme se faire culbuter par deux hommes dans une étrange animation, se termina ! Dean enleva, satisfait, son casque et reposa sa tête sur le canapé, un sourire illuminant son visage. Le sourire disparut quand il vit un regard interrogateur l'observer !

-Castiel ! sursauta-t-il violemment, éteignant vite l'ordinateur et cachant quelque chose sous sa taille, que l'ange ne put identifier.

-Re-bonjour, Dean. Que faisais-tu ?

-Cas', tu pourrais prévenir, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Oh...je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'entendais pas. J'ai pensé que tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Dean, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Quoi donc ? toussota l'humain, ayant chaud !

-La vidéo. Ce n'étaient pas des personnes réelles il me semble..., songea l'ange, commençant à se poser des milliers de questions !

-Euh...c'est un...ahem...hentai. Un dessin animé.

-J'aime les dessins animés ! Je pourrais...

-Pas question que je laisse un gamin comme toi avec des vidéos porno !

-Mais...bon, comme tu voudras. Dean, tu te souviens de quel jour nous sommes ? sourit l'ange, perdant sa mine dépitée !

-Le jour de mon anniversaire, je sais Cas', mais je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau, t'en fais pas !

-Si, tout le monde a besoin de cadeaux ! Dean, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Cas'...

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux, mais je me suis renseigné, et tout le monde aime ce genre de cadeaux ! se plaignit l'ange, ne voulant pas essuyer de refus !

-Bon...t'insiste vraiment ? soupira Dean.

-Oui, j'insiste, Dean !

-Ok alors...ok, montre-moi ton cadeau, p'tit môme boudeur ! céda-t-il.

Castiel eut un sourire heureux ! Oui, son ami lui avait dit oui ! Il allait pouvoir lui offrir son cadeau, un cadeau inestimable ! Se penchant, l'ange se mit en tête d'embrasser Dean, et toucha les lèvres de l'humain, qui d'un coup se releva !

-Cas' ?!

-Oui, Dean ?

-Ca va pas la tête ?!

-Mais...

-On n'embrasse pas un mec sans lui demander, bon sang !

-Oh...pardon Dean.

-Bon, c'est bon t'es pardonné...on va dire que c'est l'effet hentai ! Où est mon cadeau alors ?

-Ici, Dean, sourit gentiment Castiel, avant de rasseoir avec tendresse son meilleur ami sur le canapé.

Il se mit à genoux à sa hauteur, et caressa timidement les cuisses couvertes de son ami, se frottant, tel un chaton, à lui.

-Castiel ?! hoqueta l'humain, pris au dépourvu.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Je t'offre ton cadeau !

-Ne touche pas ici ! gémit Dean en sentant une main se poser sur son entrejambe.

Castiel ne lui obéit bien sûr pas, et débuta une série de caresses qui se voulaient tendres et excitantes. Son cadeau devait être parfait ! Il se devait d'offrir avec tout son amour et sa tendresse une gâterie à son ami ! Tout le monde aimait ce genre de cadeaux, après tout !

-Cas' ! haleta Dean.

En effet, l'ange venait d'appuyer plus fortement sur la bosse de son protégé. Il se demandait comment c'était à l'intérieur...non, pas à l'intérieur des attributs sexuels de Dean, voyons ! A l'intérieur du pantalon ! Piqué par sa curiosité malsaine, Castiel défit doucement mais sûrement la fermeture du pantalon ainsi que la ceinture de l'autre, prenant soin de rester sensuel dans ses gestes !

-Je suis entrain de rêver là..., soupira Dean !

Un sourcillement et un regard interrogateur lui répondirent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Castiel ?!

-T'offrir mon cadeau !

-Et en plus mon fantasme me répond...non, non je ne fantasme pas sur mon ange ! Sur Castiel ! se reprit-il en touchant son front, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas la fièvre.

Cette chaleur qui l'étouffait pouvait peut être lui causer des hallucinations ! En réalité, peut être était-il toujours endormi ? Un contact le fit tressauter. Ne venait-il pas de sentir des doigts prendre son membre excité entre eux ?! Et le libérer de sa prison de tissu ?!

-Castiel ? gémit-il encore une fois.

-Chut, mon Dean. Je n'ai...jamais fais ça, et j'aurais voulu m'instruire, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, rougit l'ange, ses yeux bleus allant percuter ceux, verts, de son amant.

-Cas'...

-Je veux que mon cadeau soit parfait, Dean. Si je fais mal quelque chose, dis-le-moi et j'arrangerais tout ! promit Castiel avec une lueur presque amoureuse dans le regard.

A peine Dean eut-il enregistré le début de la phrase qu'un frisson délicieux le parcourut. Une langue venait de se poser sur son sommet et le taquinait déjà !

-Oh Cas'...pourquoi je fantasme autant ?!

Une bouche chaude vint entourer son manche après quelques baisers. Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa doucement ses hanches à la rencontre de ce plaisir nouveau. Castiel acceptait, regardant parfois sensuellement son amant. Ses mains, quand elles n'étaient pas occupées, allaient taquiner gentiment ses testicules. Une autre main vint enlever délicatement la chemise que portait Dean. L'humain aida l'ange à le déshabiller, sans faire de mouvements brusques.

-Cas'..., soupira-t-il de plaisir, répétant avec désir et amour le surnom de son ange.

Celui-ci sentit une sorte de petite décharge dans le membre qu'il avait en bouche. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et s'en fichait, du moment que son protégé ait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire !

-Cas', je vais jouir...

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de l'ange fit un bon dans sa poitrine ! Oui, il avait bien exécuté son présent ! Il allait vraiment faire monter Dean au Nirvana !

-Retire-toi s'il te plaît !

Un signe de tête négatif lui répondit, alors que Castiel imprima de plus longs mouvements de bouche. Il sentit un picotement dans son propre corps, et crut se sentir à l'étroit. Peut être que le plaisir ne s'appliquait pas qu'aux humains ?!

-Cas', je t'en prie, retire-toi ! Je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche ! Cas' ! supplia Dean, s'accrochant vite aux accoudoirs.

Malgré ses avertissements, Castiel ne se retira pas, et sentit bientôt un liquide inonder sa bouche. Il avala sans déglutir, heureux d'avoir offert à son amant un moment de plaisir, même s'il était lui-même excité...

-Bon anniversaire, mon Dean, sourit tendrement l'ange avant de se relever.

-Tss, ne bouge plus, Cas' ! demanda l'ainé des Winchester en agrippant les fesses de l'ange pour le ramener contre lui !

Ce qu'aucun des hommes ne put voir quand ils décidèrent d'aller plus loin dans leurs présents érotiques envers l'autre, c'était qu'un voyeur était resté bouche bée devant le spectacle ! Sam rattrapa à temps les paquets de courses qu'il avait ramené du supermarché !

_« Bordel de dieu... »_

* * *

**Alors, était-ce une catastrophe ou alors un chef d'œuvre? x) Ok, retirez le chef d'œuvre de la liste! Toutes les reviews sont appréciées, messieurs dames! A très bientôt!**

**(petite modification de rating grâce à une remarque très pertinente! La fic passe en M, merci à la revieweuse qui m'a avertit^^)**


End file.
